Purpose
by MagiLover
Summary: Evalynne was born two years after Sinbad in Tison Village. She was the second 'miracle' born into this world. Sinbad was born to change the world, so what was the purpose for her birth? The world doesn't need two miracles.
1. Character Info: Evalynne

Name: Evalynne

Nickname(s)/Also Known As: Eve

The Second Miracle

First Class Singularity

Looks: Dark violet hair with golden eyes

Hometown: Tison Village

Family Members: Badr (father/deceased)

Esla (mother/deceased)

Sinbad (elder brother)

Metal Vessels:

Sitri (fire magic-control fire)

Berith (sound magic-can control people with sound waves (sorta like Zepar))

Forneus (water magic-control water)

Amdusias (lightning magic-control lightning)

Seere (transfer magic-teleportation)

Räum (space time magic-time travel)

Stolas (earth magic-control over the earth)

Past: Evalynne was born in Tison village two years after her brother Evalynne was born, many people including Yunan and Gyokuren sensed her birth and was shocked that a second Miracle(First Class Singularity) was born. After Sinbad had returned from capturing his first dungeon,Bael, and their mother passed away,Evalynne went with Sinbad on his adventures. Both Sinbad and Evalynne captured a total of 7 dungeons and founded their own country,Sindria and Sinnan.


	2. Chapter 1: Arriving in Kou Empire

**I do not own Magi. They belong to Ohtaka Shinobu.**

Chapter 1: Arrival in Kou Empire

 **Your POV:**

The emperor of Kou, Koutoku Ren, requested that King Sinbad of Sindria and Queen Evalynne of Sinnan join him for dinner in Kou to sign the treaty between our , we're on their way to Kou in a carriage.

"Sinbad." I said

"What is it Eve?" Sinbad replied.

"Why couldn't we ask an official like Ja'far to come sign the treaty?"

"It's more formal if the ruler goes themselves and I believe that this treaty is just an excuse for asking us something else.?

"And why would you think that it's an excuse?" I asked.

"The emperor of Kou never wanted to form an alliance with us before right?"

"I guess that's true."

 _sigh. I'm bored._

"Why couldn't we have just taken a Magic Transfer Circle to Kou? It's faster and more convenient." I asked.

"Preparations. If we arrive right away, they wouldn't have time to why are you asking so many questions all of a sudden." asked Sinbad.

"No reasons… Beside the fact that I'm bored."

I turned around and asked the coachman, "How much longer is it going to take before we reach the palace?"

"We are just about the enter Rakushou, the Imperial Capital, so it shouldn't take much longer your highness."

I sighed and started looking outside the window. There were people everywhere. _So this is the Imperial Capital, Rakushou, huh?_

 _My king._

I heard the faint voice of my djinn Seere inside of my head.

 _What is it Seere?_

 _There is an extremely large amount of black rukh around the palace. Please be careful during your stay there._

I smiled. _All right, but how can you tell that there is a large amount of black rukh in the palace if we're not even there yet?_

 _Umm. My king?_

 _Yes?_

 _I suggest looking outside the window because we're right outside of the gates right now._

 _Huh. We are?_ A puzzled look appeared on my face. I looked outside. _I guess we are here already._

"Evalynne, let's go." said Sinbad as he got off the carriage.

"Coming!"

As we walked through the corridors of the palace, I noticed that all the walls were painted exactly the same. _I wonder how they tell the walls apart._ We walked through a part that was completely empty. There wasn't a single servant around. _Strange. I would think that the palace would be heavily guarded._ As we walked by, I noticed that there was a big dent on the wall, around the size of someone's fist. _Someone must have taken their frustration out on the wall._ Then we stopped at a huge door and I really mean it. The door was frickin' huge. _This must be the throne room._ As we were about the open the door, we heard a loud voice calling Sinbad.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Judar

**I do not own Magi. They belong to Ohtaka Shinobu.**

Chapter 2: Meeting Judar

"Hey, stupid king. I didn't know that you were here." said a guy probably around the age of 20 floating down towards us.

I looked up towards my brother and saw him sigh. "What do you want Judar? We have to go in and see the emperor." he said.

 _So his name is Judar. Isn't Judar the personal magi of the Kou Empire who is obsessed with brother?_

 _My king._

 _What is it Seere?_

 _Please be careful around him. Even though he is a magi, he has fallen in depravity._

 _Alright. I'll be careful around him._

Judar snickered, "What do you want with the old fart? Isn't it more fun to hang out with me? And when are you planning to be mine?"

"I don't have time for this nonsense right now. Maybe...Maybe after the meeting, I'll come find you."

"Oh alright, but you better come. You know where to find me then." Judar sighed.

 _Why do I have a feeling that they completely forgot that I was here?_

Then Judal turned to me and stared.

"Who is this **old hag**?" said Judar as he stared at me.

"Old hag?! What part of me looks old to you?" I glared at him.

"Evalynne." Sinbad looked at me.

"Hm?"

"He calls pretty much all women 'old hag', so just ignore him. The only way I know of to make him stop calling someone that is for them to be acknowledged by him."

 _sigh._ I looked at Judar. "I'll ignore this for now, but I'll get my revenge later on."

Then we opened the door. It led to a long hallway filled with many people inside. Out of everyone there, six people caught my eye. Two guys with fiery red hair, a guy(? Maybe a girl) with pink hair, a girl with pink hair, a girl with black hair and a scar on her cheek, and a guy with black hair and an old burn on the right side of his face.

 _My king._

 _What is it Seere. You seem to be talking with me quite a bit today._

 _It would seem that the six people you just pointed out are dungeon capturers and there is no reason why I'm talking with you quite a bit today._

 _All of them? Even the females?_

 _Yes, ALL._

 _Perhaps that's the reason why they seemed to stand out so much._

We bowed in front of the emperor.

"You may stand, King Sinbad and Queen Evalynne." stated the emperor.

My brother sat to the right of the emperor while I took the seat right next to him. Across from us sat the six people I pointed out earlier.

"King Sinbad, Queen Evalynne. These are my children, Kouen, Koumei, Kouha, and Kogyoku, starting from the left. The ones with black hair are my stepdaughter and stepson. Hakuryuu, with the burn over his right eye and Hakuei, with the scar on her face." said the emperor.

" It's nice to meet you, King Sinbad, Queen Evalynne." said the six children.

"It's nice to meet you too." we replied.

"King Sinbad, Queen Evalynne. I have a favor to ask of you." said the emperor.

"What kind of favor?" we asked.


	4. Vote

This is not an update. I was just wondering that if I were to have Evalynne fall in love with one of the Kou princes, which Kou prince do you want it to be? Your choices are ; Kouen Ren, Koumei Ren, Kouha Ren, or Hakuryuu Ren.

After I get some results, I'll post the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 3: Sinnan

Chapter 3: Sinnan

"I want you to allow Hakuryuu, my nephew and fourth prince of Kou, to learn about the cultures and traditions of your country. You may already know this, but I'll tell you just in case you don't. We, the Kou Empire, are trying to unify the world under one king, but in order to do this, we must first unite all the lands." stated emperor, Koutoku.

I looked over at Sinbad. " I have no problem with it, you?"

"Same, but you probably won't be able to come to Sindria to study for a while. I have some important guests over and I would hate for them to be bothered." replied Sinbad.

"That is fine, Hakuryuu can learn from Queen Evalynne in Sinnan first." replied the emperor. "When would be a good time for Hakuryuu to start his studies at Sinnan?"

I smiled. "Anytime is fine with me."

"Alright then, Hakuryuu will leave for Sinnan two days from now." said the emperor.

* * *

Two days later:

"Are you ready to go yet Hakuryuu?" I asked as I saw the young boy walking closer.

"I'm ready, Queen Evalynne." he replied.

I let out a small sigh. "You can just call me Evalynne like Kougyoku and Sinbad."

He shook his head, "I can never be so disrespectful towards someone like you."

I stared at him.

"Evalynne?" he asked with a small blush on his face.

I smiled, "Mhm. That's right, you don't have to be so formal."

Shores of Sinnan:

"Queen Evalynne, Please get ready, we have reached the shore." called a shipman from the deck.

"Alright, can someone please help me go get prince Hakuryuu from Kou?" I asked.

"I'll send someone to fetch him and ask him to wait for you on the deck." he replied.

Deck:

"Hakuryuu!" I called as I spotted the black haired boy.

"Evalynne, Good Morning." he said as he greeted me politely.

"Let's go Hakuryuu." I said with a smile and grabbed his hand, running off the ship.

"Huh? Where are we going?" he asked with a small blush while looking down at my hand which was holding his firmly.

"You'll see when we get there." I replied and started to run a bit faster.

By the time we had reached the palace, we were both tired. "Someone has got to remind me why I built the palace on top of a hill." I gasped.

"Your majesty," I turned and saw Sana and Yuko running towards me. "When did you get back?"

"Just at first. Hakuryuu, let me introduce you to my two friends-"

"Bodyguards," they corrected.

"Fine, bodyguards. Let me introduce you to them Hakuryuu. The one with brown hair and blue eyes is Sana and the one with brown hair and black eyes is Yuko. Yuko, Sana, this is prince Hakuryuu, the fourth Imperial Prince of the Kou Empire."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Sana and Lady Yuko." Hakuryuu said politely.

"Ooh! This one's a looker." exclaimed Sana, "Where'd you pick him up from Queen Evalynne."

"He's also quite polite for someone his age." added Yuko.

A small anger mark appeared on my face. "Sana!? Didn't I just tell you that he was a prince? Besides, he's a bit too young for me don't you think?" I said with a slightly annoyed look on my face.

"Eh? But dont men of all ages flock to you, just like how your brother attracts girls." Sana said.

"Do I look like the type to care about them? And please do not say that I'm like my brother. He's the last person I want to be like. Anyways, please escort prince Hakuryuu to his room." I said "Hakuryuu, I'll come see you later ,alright?

"Okay." replied Hakuryuu.

 _I have to admit though, Hakuryuu is kinda cute I thought as I started walking towards my office._


	6. Chapter 4: Request

I do not own Magi. They belong to Ohtaka Shinobu.

* * *

Chapter 4: Request

 _knock. knock._ I heard a knock outside of my office. "What is it?" I called out.

"Queen Evalynne, King Sinbad from Sindria has arrived to see you." replied Sana.

 _sigh. What does that idiot what now? I thought he was busy 'cause he had some guests over, but knowing him, he probably ditched them and let Ja'far do all the work._

"Tell him that I'll be there just as soon as I change, and bring him over to the banquet hall." I said.

I was still in the clothes that I wore during my stay in the Kou Empire. They were really uncomfortable since I wasn't used to them, but was too busy with my work to bother changing my clothes. I wasn't like my brother who would go have fun playing with girls and getting drunk. I quickly changed into something I wore back home in Partevia, an outfit similar to what my brother, Sinbad, and my mother, Esla, wore.

Once I was done changing, I rushed over to the banquet hall, where Sinbad was waiting for me. "What took you so long, sis." he asked with a small smile.

"I was changing. And what are you doing here? I thought you had some important guests over. Don't tell me that you ditched them to let Ja'far handle them." I said with a worried expression on my face.

"Yup, how did you know that? Are you psychic or something?" he asked.

"No, that's just something to be expected of you." I replied with a small sigh.

:Evalynne?" I looked around and saw Hakuryuu standing by the door. "Is that king SInbad you're talking to?" he asked.

"Yes, did you need something Hakuryuu."

"Ah! You're that little boy Hakuryuu from Kou that the emperor asked us to let study at Sindria and Sinnan." Sinbad exclaimed as if he had just noticed that.

"Yes, that would be me. If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here king Sinbad. I was informed that you had some important guests over in SIndria so I could not study there first." Hakuryuu replied.

"About that… I had Ja'far handle them for the time being since I had to ask little Evalynne here to do me a little favor." Sinbad replied.

"Do not call me 'little', I'm only a few years younger than you even though I may not look like it and what is this favor you speak of?" I demanded.

"For you to let my two other important guests in Sindria to come here. I want Hakuryuu to learn from Alibaba and for my other guest, Aladdin, to learn more about magic from your magician, Yona." Sinbad replied.

"Isn't Yamuraiha enough? She is a genius magician."

"Yamuraiha was the one who suggested this. She said that it would be better for Aladdin to learn about the different types of magic from Yona since she specializes in water magic."

"Oh alright. Hakuryuu, are you okay with this?" I asked the young boy.

"Yes, I would like to meet this Alibaba if king SInbad recommended me to learn from him."

"Alright then, I'll accept your offer Sinbad." I replied. "When will they arrive?"

"They should be arriving any moment now. Yamuraiha setted up a magic transfer circle already and is waiting for me to send her the signal, which I just sent."

Just as SInbad finished speaking, a portal appeared . Two boys, one with blonde hair and one with blue hair, appeared.

"Uncle Sinbad!" cried the little boy with blue hair as he ran towards Sinbad. "Uncle Sinbad, who is this pretty lady?" he asked with a lustful look on his face. I stepped back.

"This is my sister, Queen Evalynne of Sinnan. You two will be staying here for a while to train. Aladdin, you will learn from one of the magicians here who's name is Yona, and as for you Alibaba, you will watch Hakuryuu and teach him and also train with my sister." said Sinbad.

"What will she teach me?" asked a curious Alibaba.

"Sword-fighting. My sister here is quite an excellent sword fighter. Even better than Sharrkan if I say so myself."

"She's better than master?! B-but she's a -" Alibaba was cut short. A sword was pointed right below his chin and against his neck.

"Just because I'm a girl/female, doesn't mean that I'm not good with the sword. And one more thing, before I agree to teach you, I have to be able to see what you already know and what you can do. As for you Aladdin, I'll notify Yona,your teacher here in Sinnan, to find a time appropriate for you to start learning from her." I said.

"Alright!" the both of them agreed simultaneously.

"Umm," the black haired prince said softly, "What am I supposed to do?"

I ruffled his hair a bit, why don't you just sit back and relax? You're welcomed to train a bit if you like or study the culture of SInnan like you're supposed to."

"Evalynne, there's something I want to ask you." he said. His face suddenly turned serious.

"Sure thing. Let's go to the veranda." I said.

When we got to the veranda, Hakuryuu bowed down suddenly and said, "I would like your help to battle against the Kou Empire!"

I was shocked, a prince of the Kou empire wants to declare war against his own country? I looked at him. His head was still bowed down. "Hakuryuu, you know that Kou and Sinnan are bound by a friendship treaty right now right? And does this have to do with the black rukh in the palace?"

"You know about the black rukh around the palace?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "I may not be able to see the black rukh in the air since I am not a magician, but my djinns can sense them perfectly clear and tells me to avoid them."

"So about my request-" Hakuryuu began.

I placed a few of my fingers over his mouth, making it so he could not talk. "Please, give me a few days to decide."

"Alright." He bowed down one last time and walked away.

 _What are you going to do now Evalynne? Start a war with the Kou Empire and put my country at risk or deny his request and ignore everything that's happening in the Kou Empire?_


	7. Chapter 5: Decision

I do not own any of the Magi characters. They belong to Ohtaka Shinobu.

* * *

Chapter 5: Decision

A few days later:

"Evalynne."

I was taken by surprise as I heard the voice of the person I was trying my best to avoid. I slowly turned around. "W-what is it Hakuryuu." I tried my best to smile.

"I need your answer before I leave for SIndria tomorrow." he said.

"I guess I can't avoid you forever huh?"

…

"Fine! I give up! I'll help you, but first you have to promise or tell me a few things." I said.

Hakuryuu's face lit up. "Really?! You'll help me?" I nodded. "Okay, I'll do anything you ask of me as long as you help me fight the Kou Empire. So, what are these things you need me to promise or tell you?"

"First, I need to know why you want to fight the Kou Empire. In other words, your reason. Second, I want you to keep this a secret from everyone else. I can't have people knowing that I'm helping you fight the Kou Empire. It'll cause a war between our two nations. And third, I know you're probably going to ask Sinbad too, so I want you to tell him that you didn't ask me this question if he asks what my answer to this was." I said.

Hakuryuu looked up at me. "I want to fight the Kou Empire because they killed my older brothers, Hakuren and Hakuyuu, and killed my father too. Well, the current emperor didn't kill them and neither did my cousins. The one who killed my father and brothers is my mother, Gyokuen. So it would make more sense if the one I want to fight and kill is my mother, Ren Gyokuen" he said.

"Gyokuen… Why does that name sound so familiar?" I thought about it for a minute, "Ah! I got it. Is she the one who was the wife of the previous emperor and when he died, she remarried the current emperor? That Gyokuen?" I asked.

He nodded his head. "Yes, her. She may not look like she would kill them, but she's the one who killed them. I'm sure of it."

"Don't worry, I know that you're not lying. I bumped into her during my visit to the Kou Empire. I could tell that she had fallen into depravity and had a large amount of black rukh around her. Plus, there was something evil behind that smile of hers." I said, smiling softly.

"As for the other two things, I'll promise you that. I'll keep my mouth shut when I ask your brother, king Sinbad, for help and will not tell anyone that we have made this deal." he said.

"Thank you." I replied.

"Lord Hakuryuu. It's time for you to go." cried a soldier who was supposed to escort Hakuryuu to the ship going back to Kou.

"I'm coming." Hakuryuu cried back. He turned to me, "Again, thank you for all your help."

"Your welcome." I said.

* * *

For those of you wondering when Hakuryuu and Evalynne are going to start being lovey dovey and stuff, you're going to have to wait a bit longer. I just noticed that for chapter 5 of this fanfic and my other fanfic "Marriage of Love", both of them are titled Decision. XD


	8. Chapter 6: Gyokuen

I do not own Magi. They belong to Ohtaka Shinobu.

* * *

Chapter 6: Gyokuen

Time skip- Kou Empire (I skipped the part where Hakuryuu went to SIndria to ask for Sinbad's help in fighting the Kou empire. Now, Hakuryuu is returning to the Kou empire and Evalynne is following him to get more information about Ren Gyokuen.)

We got off the carriage and walked through the palace to the throne room, where we were greeted by Emperor Koutoku and Empress Gyokuen. "It's nice to see you again, Queen Evalynne." said the emperor. "I noticed after you left , that I forgot to introduce you to the empress. Queen Evalynne, this is the empress, Ren Gyokuen."

"It's nice to be able to finally meet you." I said.

"I can say the same to you" she replied.

Later on in the day:

"Queen Evalynne." I heard Gyokuen behind me and stopped.

"Is something wrong, your majesty." I asked.

"I would like to talk with you for a bit, if you don't mind." she smiled.

"Of course I don't mind" I tried my best to put on a fake smile.

We walked over to the garden and sat down in the pavilion. Two man, who were probably form Al-Thamen, poured us tea. "Queen Evalynne" she began, "I would like to thank you for helping my son, Hakuryuu, with fighting the Kou empire.

I back away from her and grabbed my sword. _How did she know about our agreement? Hakuryuu couldn't have told her, or else what was the use in asking me for help._

She smiled. "Calm down, a few of my spies told me, not Hakuryuu. It's surprising that you and your brother, of all the people in the world, choose to help that foolish boy." she glared at me. "There are two first class singularities in the world and both trying to kill me. Do not underestimate me. I could kill you right here and now if I had wanted to. And one more thing, leave my precious Hakuryuu alone." Then she left, leaving me there staring into space.

 _Is she really that strong? Stronger than Sinbad?_ Suddenly, my head started to hurt. My vision started to get blurry and my head was dizzy. Suddenly, everything around me was pitch black.


	9. Chapter 7: Memories of Our Past

Spoilers! Proceed with Caution! Do not read unless past chapter 229 in Manga.

* * *

Chapter 7: Memories of our Past

I looked around. It was the pitch black. _Hello? Is anyone there? Anyone?_ Suddenly, I saw a bright light in the distance, so I walked towards with hopes of finding someone. I opened my eyes and saw someone looking at me.

"You're finally awake, Sheba." The mysterious man hugged me. My mind went blank. I didn't know who this man was and why he suddenly hugged me, but he reminded me a bit of Aladdin, the blue haired magi, staying at Sinnan right now.

"King Solomon!" a voice called out.

The young man turned around, "Yes? What is it Ugo."

 _So his name is Solomon…. Wait! Wasn't King Solomon the one who created the djinns and wasn't Ugo the name of Aladdin's djinn?_

"Sheba, it's time to go." said King Solomon as he extended his hand out to me.

I stared at his hand. _Who was Sheba? I looked around the room. It was only king Solomon and me inside the room. Who is this Sheba he's referring to?_

"Sheba. Are you okay?" asked king Solomon.

 _Is he referring to me?_ I looked around for a mirror. When I found one, I noticed that my appearance had changed. Instead of my long, violet hair and golden eyes, I now had long, straight hair and red eyes. _I'm Sheba?! And if this is really Solomon, then this must be the Other World' that prince Kouen is interested in. And Sheba was the Queen on this 'Other World' if I remember correctly. Well, if he thinks I'm Queen Sheba, might as well play along for a while._

I nodded my head. "I'm okay king Solomon."

"Now I know you're not okay. You never call me that. You usually call me Solomon. Maybe you hit your head harder than you thought." he said.

"I'm fine, I just got mixed up a bit." I replied.

"Maybe you shouldn't come with us after all." he said with a worried look on his face.

"Where?" I asked.

"You forgot?! We're going to battle David today." he replied.

"I seem to be a bit forgetful today." I said.

"That's for sure. Anyways, rest at home for now and remember to take care of something happens, help Setta defend this place if anything happens here while we're gone."

"No, I'm coming with you" I replied.

"Oh alright, but make sure you don't get into any trouble."

"Okay."

At the Orthodox Building:

I arrived at the Orthodox building along with king Solomon, Arba, Ithnan, Ugo, Falan, and Wahid. When we got there, the building was empty. "Where did that old man go?" exclaimed Wahid.

Suddenly, Solomon realized something."Everyone! Get back to the base!" he ordered.

"We can't king Solomon!" exclaimed Ugo, "There's a barrier around here. It's too complicated, even for me!"

"Ugo, calm down. You're the greatest magician in the world. Calm down then try again." he said, trying to reassure Ugo.

"Alright, I'll try." replied Ugo. Moments later… "I got it!" cried Ugo. Everyone rushed back to the base.

Resistance's Base:

Everyone suddenly stopped in their tracks when they reached the base. I looked around, everyone who was in the base before, including Setta and Tess was dead. Their body was as black as coal. Everyone was dead or nearing death.

I looked over at Solomon. His entire body was shaking. "Everyone! Get to the Cathedral district! I'm sure David is there and is about to kill more of our comrades" he shouted.

Cathedral District:

"DAVID!" Solomon cried as we drew closer to David and the council of Elders. Solomon and the rest of the resistance fought against David and the other magicians for a while, and finally self destructed, leaving Solomon behind heavily wounded.

A few days later:

"Solomon! You're awake." I cried tears of joy.

He quickly sat up. "You shouldn't move, you were wounded deeply and slept for two days straight." I exclaimed.

He looked around the room. "Where's Ugo?" he asked.

"Ummm. About that. Ugo has locked himself up in his room. He thinks that it's his fault that everyone died." I said.

Solomon quickly dashed to Ugo's room and flung open Ugo's door. "It's not your fault, Ugo. I'm the one to blame for all of this, but there must have been a reason for his death," he said.

"Reason?" we all asked.

"Before David died, he told me that it was already decided that everything would

become like this. I don't know what he was planning, but the fact that he hid so much magoi is enough fact for me that everything's not over yet." he said.

We all went to David's sanctuary to try to find the vast amount of magoi he hid.

"Solomon," I began, "We looked everywhere already, but we couldn't find any."

"No. There's still one place we haven't looked at yet and that's his divine stave." he said. "There must have been a dimensional distortion caused by his divine stave. I'm going to go and search what's on the other side."

"I'm coming with you." said Ugo and Arba. "Wait, I'm coming too." I said. Then we were transported into another dimension.

When we were inside the other dimension, we say a white figure. Arba suddenly started to cry. "We finally met our father" she quietly whispered while crying.

"Father?" I questioned.

"That is Ill Allah, the creator of our world." replied Arba.

Suddenly, Ill Allah, our god, reached out with its long white tentacles (or whatever those things were). At that moment, we understood what God's agenda was, destiny. Whatever happens to us in this world, whether we have committed crimes or have been violated, we struggle, suffer, and eventually stand up again. This is the absolute flow called destiny.

"This power.. can easily change destiny itself. We have a different goal than god, so isn't this the right time to stray from the path known as fate? I'm going to steal the rukh from God and interlap the dimensions into one." Solomon said.

"So you're going to kill God, Solomon?" exclaimed Ugo.

Arba was suddenly alarmed. "So you're going to violate and disgrace God?" shouted Arba.

"It's not like that, I'm going to share God with every single intelligent life form and each of us will become the master of the world." replied Solomon.

Arba was speechless for a second, then she spoke, "You can't be serious. This is the one thing I won't allow you to do, Solomon!" as she dashed forward towards Solomon, a bright light stopped her, "Did you predict this too, David?" she asked.

Suddenly, all the rukh within Ill Allah, separated from him and was equally divided into every single species on Earth and Solomon's will became one with the world.

Everyone inside the other dimension was returned to David's sanctuary safely, but Solomon returned looking older than before.

"What happened to us?" asked some magicians.

"Solomon tore many of your rukh from you and divided them equally among all the species in order to create an equal world." I replied.

"This has ruined us though. We won't be able to use our magic like before and if the other species revolt against us, we'll be in trouble." said Ithnan and some other magicians.

"No, you're wrong." I said. "All the rukh are shining white now and have Solomon's will in them."

"So, we've been freed from 'destiny'?" asked Ithnan.

"No," said Arba, " You're wrong Sheba. We are still controlled by destiny, but instead of God's destiny, it is now Solomon's destiny."

"We are not all equal." said Falan, " You, Arba, and Ugo are able to get rukh from the outside environment. We're not the same anymore.

"King Solomon was arrogant and even though he created an utopia, it was all in vain. Why did he make this decision on his own? We are under the dictatorship of king Solomon now, how is that any different from Elder David's rule?" asked a few magicians.

"Then who was it that made him king?! He had to sacrifice himself to become king for your sake. He also had to endure the loneliness he got from that position. The 'resistance' used to talk all about equality, and now that we do have it, you can't tolerate that?!" I screamed.

"Let's stop this," said Arba, "This is going to get us nowhere."

After a while, I became the Queen in the place of Solomon. The group of magicians who opposed king Solomon eventually fell silent. They stopped raising their voice against Solomon and 'destiny'. I thought that everyone finally understood Solomon's feelings,but they didn't.

A few days later, I declared that a week from now, we will perform the ceremony of rebirth to swear loyalty to Solomon. All magicians and the two magi must be present.

Arba walked up to me, "I do not approve of this. The ceremony is too early and the magicians have not sorted out their feelings yet."

"Solomon will not last long and we have to unite everyone's heart before he passes away." I argued.

"Look around you, Sheba. Listen to the screams of the hearts of your brethren." replied Arba.

"Silence, Arba! This is an order from your queen!" I snapped as Ugo came and stopped the fight. I walked away in silence.

"When did she become like this? Sheba has changed." sobbed Arba.

 _Am I doing the right thing, Solomon? I thought._

Ugo and I had developed magical tools based on the divine staves. They had magic inside of it and if you put magoi in it, it will activate the formula. The seventy-two sacred treasures were each given to the head of every species so that every species will have the same amount of power. Each species built their own independent city and it seemed that it was going well..

Day of the Ceremony of Rebirth:

"Look. Everyone is happy, Solomon. This is the utopia which we have been aiming for, right everyone" I said joyfully. I was shocked. The rukh of everyone there was black and impure.

After the ceremony of rebirth, I received word that the magicians were revolting. The had created a weapon made of black rukh and the magicians had regained their former glory. They strayed from Solomon's will and carried out the will of the magicians instead. With this,they created Al-Thamen.

I went up to Arba and confronted her. "You…" I said.

"I'm sorry, Sheba. I'll have to put an end to this." Arba replied.

As we battled, Arba took the rukh from the black djinns around her and became more powerful. In the end, I was defeated by her. "Why? Why did you do this?" I asked.

She smirked, "That should be obvious…..Queen Sheba," she said as she kneeled in front of me. Suddenly, she cried, "Aaah, Queen Sheba! This is so pitiful, she was deceived by Solomon and in the past, she was a follower of Ill Allah. Solomon used her faith, so that she will blindly follow him. He cleverly manipulated poor Sheba. For this, Solomon is a great sinner. You don't have to worry though. Al-Thamen shall create a world free from the prison of destiny created by the false God and " she voice started growing softly. She started talking so that only I could hear her, "You can drop dead without any worries now, Queen Sheba." her voice started to grow louder again, " And I shall inherit Queen Sheba's will," she said to the whole crowd. She turned away, leaving me to die.

When Ugo and the others arrived, my will was almost gone. "I'm sorry Ugo. I didn't know that things would turn out like this. I couldn't protect anyone or anything at all. I wanted to protect everyone, but I only managed to save our child. The child that Solomon left with me, please protect him in my place." I said.

"Wait! What's his name?" asked Ugo.

"... Aladdin." I replied. _I'm so sorry Aladdin, I wanted to meet you and I wasn't able to hug you even once._ Then my vision turned pitch black again.

* * *

A/N: The part up to now was written in Sheba / Evalynne's POV.

* * *

"...lynne, Evalynne" I heard a familiar voice call out to me.

I opened my eyes. It was still dark as night, but there was someone there this time. _Isn't this Queen Sheba?_

"Yes, it's me. Well, more like it's my soul." she replied.

"Your soul?" I asked.

She nodded. "You are the reincarnation of me in the New World." she said, " The rukh inside of you is exactly the same as mine."

"How is that possible? I thought that everyone has a different set of rukh, no matter how similar they are, they are never identical." I said.

"Even I do not know how that is possible. Perhaps it is because the two of us are the exact same person, born into two different worlds." said Sheba. "You are a one of the two first class singularities in the world and a metal vessel user too, you must have been born for a reason and that reason is to stop this world from falling into ruins by the hands of Gyokuen Allah has already tried to descend once in this new world, but was defeated because the person who served as the medium had regrets. But the next time this happens, the world will perish along with everyone who lives there." she paused a bit to catch her breath then started again, "Sinbad, your elder brother, is supposed to change the world, Aladdin, the fourth magi and my son, is supposed to prevent the tragic tragedy from occurring in this world like it did in Alma Torran, and you ,Evalynne, is supposed to stop Ill Allah from descending if he were to enter this world through the hole left by the previous medium."

"How am I supposed to do that? I'm not like Solomon or something, I can't change something like that." I said truthfully. "And besides, Gyokuen is stronger than me. She said so herself."

"When the time comes, you will know what to do" said Sheba. And with that, she disappeared right before saying "You will never know if she's stronger than you if you never try" and then I regained my consciousness.

* * *

I do not own any of the Magi Characters or the storyline for the Alma Torran ARC. They belong to Ohtaka Shinobu.

A/N: I'll be on vacation until July 3,2015. If I'm lucky, there'll be wifi/internet access there and I can update, but if not I'll update as soon as I get back.


	10. Chapter 8: Identity

I do not own the magi characters. They belong to Ohtaka Shinobu.

* * *

Chapter 8: Identity

"Evalynne … Evalynne" I heard a faint voice calling me.

I opened my eyes slowly with a yawn. "Hakuryuu?"

"Yes, It's me. Is everything alright? I was walking by when mother left, and saw you collapse." he said.

"I'm fine."

"Did mother say something to you?"

"Not really. I was thinking a bit about what she said and started daydreaming."

"Oh, okay"

-time skip-

I had just finished my bath and is now headed to my room. When I reached my door, I noticed Kouen staring at me from across the hall.

I turned around and asked,"Do you need something, Kouen?" tilting my head slightly.

He looked at me and said, "I want you to tell me something."

"I'll be glad to tell you, as long as it's not something too private though."

We walked to his library and on the way, we bumped into Hakuryuu. I peaked out from behind Kouen, "Hakuryuu." I said cheerfully, "Where are you going?"

Hakuryuu glared at Kouen, but managed to say "I'm looking for Hakuei. Has any of you seen her?", while remaining calm.

"I believe she is in the baths. When I left, I saw her go in." I replied.

"Thank you" he replied just before he glared at Kouen for the second time, then turned around to leave.

When we entered Kouen's library, I noticed that there were scrolls everywhere. On the tables, shelves, and scattered throughout the floor. Wow. He must really be a history nerd to be able to read so much. If it was me, I would've gotten bored of reading so much. I walked over to his desk and picked up a scroll that was open and looked at it. The Other World. Those three words in particular stood out to me. Don't tell me. What he wants to ask me is related to Alma Torran. If so, I guess that I won't be helping him.

"Are you interested in that?" a voice from behind me spoke.

"Not really. I was just wondering what interests you, Kouen." I replied.

"Oh really now. I thought that you would rather find out what interests Hakuryuu."

"Perhaps." I said with a smile. "Let's not getting off track now. What was it that you wanted me to tell you?"

"What are you?"

"W-what kind of question is that?" I stuttered. What is he trying to accomplish by asking this? And what kind of bizarre question is that?

"You're not human. You may be similar to a human, but you're not fully one."

A smirk began to spread across my face,"I really have to give you credit, Kouen. I guess reading all those books was actually useful. So how did you figure it out?"

"I didn't figure it out. Someone told me. And that person is …"

* * *

What the hell is she trying to do? Spill all my secrets so it'll be harder for me to accomplish my goals? Screw you, Gyokuen. I cursed with all the curse words I could think of in my brain and directed it at Gyokuen.

(Flashback)

"I didn't figure it out." Kouen began, "Someone told me. And that person is … the empress, Gyokuen."

My eyes widened. When did she figure it out? Why are you going around telling people my secrets? What is the purpose in doing so? A million other questions began forming inside my head, wanting to question Kouen about it. "And does Hakuryuu know about this?" I said with a small smile.

"Don't think so." replied Kouen.

"Then do me a favor Kouen. Don't tell Hakuryuu about this." The playful smile on my face turned into a sad one as I turned around and headed towards the door.


	11. Chapter 9

I do not own the Magi characters. They belong to Ohtaka Shinobu.

* * *

 **Previous Chapter:**

"Then do me a favor Kouen. Don't tell Hakuryuu about this." The playful smile on my face turned into a sad one as I turned around and headed towards the door.

 **Chapter 9:**

 _Evalynne. There's something I want you to help me get back. In order for us to fulfill our goal, we're going to need this item._

 _What would that item be?_

 _My divine stave. You should know how it looks like. You saw it from my memories. It's a staff with a crescent moon shaped head. Arba took it from me when I died, so it's possible that Gyokuen would have it. No matter what, I need to get it back._

 _Consider it done._

"Evalynne?" I turned my head back to see Hakuryuu standing outside my door.

"Do you need something?" I called back.

"Mother. She wants to invite you to have tea with her. She says there's something she wants to talk about with you." Hakuryuu pouted and continued, "But if you ask me, I don't want you to go anywhere near her."

I smiled and patted Hakuryuu on the head, "Thanks for worrying, but I think I'll be fine. Besides, there's something that I want to talk to her about too."

* * *

"Ah. Queen Evalynne. It's nice to see that you came. Sit down." Gyokuen smiled.

I returned a smile as a polite gesture, but deep inside, I couldn't bare to even look at that innocent looking face of hers. "Hakuryuu told me that you want to see me?"

"Yes. I wanted to give you a little gift." One of the masked priests behind her took something

out and handed it to Gyokuen.

I let out a small gasp when I saw what it was. Sheba's divine stave. "That's -" I covered my mouth in order to prevent myself from spilling any secrets.

"This staff belongs to someone I know. After she died, I kept it for her. And now, I want to give this to you…" _This must be my lucky day. To receive something we need to fulfill our goal._ "But in exchange, I want you to marry my son, Hakuryuu." _or maybe not._

"Marry Hakuryuu?" I thought about it for a while trying to come up with an excuse. "Isn't Hakuryuu a bit too young?"

"Nonsense. Age doesn't matter when it comes to love, don't you agree?"

"I thought you wanted me to stay away from Hakuryuu. You said so yourself the last time we met."

"I had a change of thought, is there something wrong with that?" Of course there's something wrong. You know were the one who told me to stay away from Hakuryuu and here you are, giving him away along with Sheba's divine stave. "I also know that Hakuryuu has some feelings for you, so I'm helping my precious Hakuryuu with his love life."

My mouth dropped open, "Hakuryuu likes … me?" That's impossible. We barely know each other.

"Don't tell me that you never noticed it. Like the time you were with Kouen and Hakuryuu bumped into you guys, he was upset that you would rather spend your time with Kouen than him."

I sat there with nothing to say.

A sly smile appeared on her face, "And~ if I kill you, then I'm sure that my precious little Hakuryuu will fall into depravity."

There's something really wrong with this woman, I got up from my seat and began to leave, "I'll agree to those conditions, but there's no way that I'll let Hakuryuu fall into depravity."


End file.
